


Old habits die hard

by bobleak



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ancient history now. It will never happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old habits die hard

So maybe having Matt all over him is a tiny bit enjoyable. Not in the way it used to be though; he is absolutely definitely over the fact that after he moved away he ended up with Emma and she’s cool, really she is. But he’s bored and his ex boyfriend is all fucking over him and he’s only human and Matt is looking better than he has in years, he looks exactly like the guy James fell in love with when he was 16; before the drugs, before the drink, before everything else James really doesn't want to think about. He’s just shitty little Matty Jay and he’s got his arms around James and this so familiar, so normal and James cannot believe how easy it is to get back into old habits.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them this probably never happened.


End file.
